Hogwarts Talent Show
by cherucaustic
Summary: Hogwarts is having a talent show. Who enters the show come and see.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does  
  
A/N-this is my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy the prologue.  
  
Prologue  
  
Well, Harry and co. have just got back to Hogwarts for their 5th and 6th year. And Professor Dumbledore has some beginning of the year announcements. "First off, I would like you all to welcome Professor Lupin back as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Applause was heard throughout the castle. "Secondly, I am pleased to announce that we will be holding a talent show here at Hogwarts this year on October 13 and to prepare there will be no classes till after the show." This pleased the whole school, even the Sytherins were happy. But the loudest scream was from one ecstatic Ron Weasley, he was so happy that he was crying. And the loudest moan of disappointment came from Hogwarts top student Hermione Granger. "And lastly, any song is eligible. Now the feast can begin."  
  
Like it or Hate it? Needs 3 reviews before chapter 1  
  
. 


	2. Autobiography

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will.  
  
Chapter 1 – Autobiography  
  
It's October 13th day of the talent show, and since we last saw our heroes, Hermione has introduced Ashlee Simpson to all of Gryffindor and some Ravenclaws.  
  
"I really like this dc, Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"That's good, but it's Cd, Ron," said Hermione blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh" he said very embarrassed.  
  
"So, what's your favorite song?" she noticed his embarrassment and tried to act like she didn't.  
  
Ron had heard the Cd at least 10 times, he thought for a moment and instantly knew which was his favorite. He responded truthfully "I think Surrender is my fav." His ears going red and he knew why. The only reason he liked Surrender was because that was how he felt about Hermione. Wanting to scream at her to just let her true emotions show for once.  
  
"Why is Surrender your favorite?" she asked. But, in her heart she knew why.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure" Ron tried to sound innocent; he couldn't just tell her that he loved her. He had to make it special he knew just the way. Hermione would be surprised for sure.  
  
"What's your fav, Hermione?" It's your turn in the spotlight now Ha!!! Ron thought a little too happy.  
  
Hermione answered automatically "Pieces of Me"  
  
"That's cool, that's my second fav," said Ron  
  
"So do you want to head down now to the show? She asked "Sure" he responded.  
  
The walk down to the great hall was a quiet one. They met Harry at the entrance to the great hall.  
  
As they walked in they noticed the four house tables and the teachers' table were gone. And a microphone was where the teachers' table should be.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the mic and had an announcement to make. "Now, that all of you are here we can begin. But first an announcement, do to the fact that so many of you entered the show. That it will become a two- week process."  
  
"And now the show can begin."  
  
"I present to you the first contestant of the night, Luna Lovegood."  
  
Crickets chirping could be heard for lack of applause. Luna stepped up to the mic. And said as if she hadn't heard or lack there of anything.  
  
"The song I'm going to sing is Autobiography by Ashlee Simpson."  
  
She turned on the background music and started singing.  
  
You think you know me  
  
Word on the street is that you do  
  
You want my history  
  
What others tell you won't be true  
  
I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties  
  
They were all amazed at how she sounded. How could LOONY Luna Lovegood sound so... good.  
  
Got stains on my t-shirt  
  
And I'm the biggest flirt  
  
Right now I'm solo  
  
But that will be changing eventually OHHH!!!  
  
Got bruises on my heart  
  
And sometimes I get dark  
  
If you want my auto  
  
Want my autobiography  
  
Baby just ask me  
  
People were so impressed with her singing that they were speechless. Mouths open wide, staring wide-eyed at her. oo oo oo  
  
I hear your talking  
  
Well it's my turn now  
  
I'm talking back  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
So you can see just where I'm at  
  
I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
  
And I'll walk a million more  
  
To find out what this shit means  
  
Got stains on my t-shirt  
  
And I'm the biggest flirt  
  
Right now I'm solo  
  
But that will be changing eventually OHHH!!!  
  
Got bruises on my heart  
  
And sometimes I get dark  
  
If you want my auto  
  
Want my autobiography  
  
Baby just ask me  
  
By now most of the people were out of shock. And could enjoy Luna singing.  
  
I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
  
I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
  
A nasty girl  
  
You wanna get with me  
  
You wanna mess with me  
  
Got stains on my t-shirt  
  
And I'm the biggest flirt  
  
Right now I'm solo  
  
But that will be changing eventually OHHH!!!  
  
Even Malfoy liked her singing, Malfoy of all people liked Luna's' singing.  
  
I laugh more than I cry  
  
You piss me off goodbye, GOODBYE!!!  
  
Got bruises on my heart And sometimes I get dark  
  
If you want my auto  
  
Want my autobiography  
  
Baby just ask me  
  
Luna took a bow, and the applause just roared. Some asked for an encore. But before she walked off stage she just had to say, "Now you know me" and she walked off stage with pride.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up to the mic and said calmly "Well, that was fantastic if I do say so myself."  
  
"The next contestant is ..."  
  
A/N-You didn't think I would actually tell you did you? Next chapter should be up by Sunday night. Till next time. R&R please? 


	3. Pieces of Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept all 5 Harry Potter books!  
  
Chapter 2 – Pieces of Me  
  
... Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron seemed like a statue; it took a moment to process than he shouted subconsciously, "What!!! How did she get up there so damn fast?"  
  
Hermione stepped up to the mic. While some people where surprised to see the "bookworm" doing something fun. Others were clapping because they had heard her singing in the hallways, she sounded good.  
  
"Well thanks, but I haven't sung yet." She sounded embarrassed but also like doing this lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.  
  
"The song I chose is Pieces of Me also by Ashlee Simpson."  
  
Malfoy jumped up in the crowd so everyone could see him. "I bet the mudblood can't even sing." He said and crossed his arms.  
  
Ron pushed and shoved trying to get to the middle of the crowd. But, Harry, Seamus, and Dean held him back. He kept screaming, "I'll get him, I swear I will." Trying to break free of their hold on him. Finally Ron gave up and turned back around to look at Hermione. She had been a little rattled but she looked ready to sing.  
  
Ron yelled loud enough for all of London to hear, "I know you can do it Mione!!" only Harry and Ron were allowed to call her that, it was their way of showing affection in hard times.  
  
Hermione had Luna playing the guitar and turned on the extra music. And just started singing.  
  
On a Monday I am waiting, by Tuesday I am fading and by Wednesday I can't sleep  
  
Then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view  
  
'Cause you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall with you I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath  
  
I hope it lasts  
  
For the people who hadn't heard her in the halls it was a treat. Her voice nailing all the notes perfectly, definitely something you couldn't learn from a book.  
  
Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that it feels  
  
Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
Out of all Ron was the most surprised cause he didn't know Hermione could sing; in the six years of knowing her he didn't know she could sing. But, Harry on the other hand heard Hermione sing before, cause she needed to practice before the contest.  
  
I am moody, messy, I get restless  
  
And it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry you listen  
  
Make me happy it's your mission  
  
And you won't stop till I'm there  
  
Fall sometimes I fall so fast  
  
When I hit that bottom crash your all I have  
  
You could see all the emotions behind her dark brown eyes, love, devotion, happiness, and some pain. But the most distinct emotion was love.  
  
Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that it feels  
  
Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do know everything I'm about to say  
  
Am I that obvious and if it's written on my face  
  
I hope it never goes away Yeah  
  
On a Monday I am waiting  
  
And by Tuesday I am fading  
  
Into your arms so I can dream  
  
Everybody loved her singing even Snape, now that's saying something.  
  
Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that it feels  
  
Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell OHHH!!!  
  
I love how you can tell OHHH!!!  
  
OHHH!!! I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
Everyone burst into applause as Hermione took her final bow. And some people whistled and asked for more.  
  
She just blushed at all whistling and said calmly, "Thank you, but it would not have been possible without my inspiration." Almost everybody screamed, "Weasley" of course Ron didn't hear it he was busy talking to Ginny about why she didn't tell him Hermione was singing.  
  
Hermione blushed even more if possible and walked off stage. With Luna close behind carrying the guitar no one knew she had.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up to the mic again and said, "That was a great performance Miss Granger full of emotion. And might I add great guitar playing Luna. You two work quite well together. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked the crowd. And they all applauded Hermione and Luna again.  
  
"The next contestant for the talent show is Harry Potter."  
  
A/N – What song will Harry sing? Find out next time. Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I love you all!!! Send a review if you like it or even if you hate it still send a review. Next chapter should be up by Thursday. 


	4. Unreachable

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own a thing.

A/N – Sorry about the late update my parents wouldn't let me on the computer to type the chapter.

Chapter 3 – Unreachable

Everybody applauded this time except the Sytherins. Not because they heard him sing before but, because he was still the school celebrity.

Harry didn't care that they were clapped for the wrong reasons he would give them a real reason to clap when he was done.

He promenaded onto the stage and grabbed the mic. And summoned a stool to sit on, and sat down. He seemed a little nervous but he looked at

Ginny and she smiled at him and he felt better suddenly.

"Well the song I chose is _Unreachable_ maybe you guessed it, by Ashlee Simpson."

With a flick of his wand the background music started playing. He waited and then began singing softly into the mic.

_Just like an angel_, _you're gonna make me fly_

_Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight _

_You had me crawling so bad _

_Got me heels over head_

_You got me easy, you got me easy_

_Tangled up in my head_

_Quit trying to hold and to help me_

_Cause we're already beautiful_

Everybody started to like his singing. But Harry wouldn't have known he was staring at Cho.

_So don't make me cry, don't make me cry_

_Cause this love don't feel so right, this love don't feel right_

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall_

_But you can make me unreachable _

People definitely liked his singing by now. To a person who was just walking by they would think someone had died. Everyone was tearing and wiping away their tears.

_I may be sweet but I'm still on the vine_

_You couldn't wait; no you had to take your bite_

_You had me crawling so bad _

_Had me heels over head_

_. _

_You had me easy, you had me easy _

_Too late to go back_

_To realize what we had_

_We were already beautiful_

Everyone was in tears even some of the Sytherins with the exception of Malfoy and his goons.

_So don't make me cry, don't make me cry_

_Cause this love don't feel so right, this love don't feel right_

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall_

_But you can make me unreachable _

_Sometimes love is addiction_

_Sometimes it hurts like hell and_

_Sometimes you just can't get enough_

_You can't make me love you anymore than I do _

_But you can make me unreachable_

Harry was still staring at Cho but kept sneaking looks at Ginny. And Ginny only stared at Harry. But, Cho was oblivious to both of them still thinking about Cedric.

_Don't make me cry, don't make me cry_

_Cause this love don't feel so right, this love don't feel right_

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall_

_But you can make me_

_So don't make me cry, don't make me cry_

_Cause this love don't feel so right, this love don't feel right_

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall_

_But you can make me unreachable_

If possible there was louder applause for Harry than there was for Luna and Hermione combine. Harry stood up and mumbled the spell to vanish the stool and it disappeared instantly. Hermione had helped Ron and Harry with all their spells over the summer. Harry still looking at Cho and Ginny spoke clearly, "I wanted to say that I hope your clapping because you liked it and not because of my fame. And I only chose that song to have public closure about my "relationship" with Cho Chang."

That caught Cho's attention she looked up at Harry and stared him in the eye. Except this time he wasn't looking back. His eyes were directly on Ginny. She just gave up and turned around and ran away crying like always.

Harry had already walked down the stage steps and was standing next to Hermione and Ginny holding Ginny's' hand lightly in his. With Ginny and Harry both blushing.

Dumbledore stepped up to the mic for the third time that night and said, "Well Mr. Potter I think that was wonderful don't you." As he turned around and asked the teachers, all but Snape nodding in agreement.

"Let's hear some other contestants the next one is Pansy Parkinson." There was no applause even the Sytherins weren't clapping. When she got on stage she didn't say what the song was or whom it was by and started singing if you could even call it that.

The screeching brought everyone to his or her knees in agony. It was worse than the Fat Lady singing and that is saying something.

When she finally stopped everyone stood up and stared at her wondering who told this girl she could sing. And they should be shot at repeatedly.

Dumbledore stepped up to the mic for the Fourth time that evening and said, "Well that was... anyway the last contestant for tonight is Vincent Crabbe."

Now this shocked some people but what scared them was how tone-deaf this kid was. We won't even go into detail with this one.

Dumbledore stepped up to the mic for the finally time that evening and said; "Now tomorrow the competition will begin at 9:00 pm, everyone to your dormitories.

A/N – Needs 10 reviews for next chapter. It should be up by Sunday. Who will be the next contestant for the talent show? You have to guess, first to guess it right gets a cookie! And thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters.


	5. Surrender

Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I really be here?

A/N- I didn't get 10 reviews but I'm posting the chapter anyway. The first one who guessed who would go next was Kirstie232. So she gets a cookie. Anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 4 – Surrender

Well, the day went fairly well after the first night of the talent show. Everyone was talking about Luna, Hermione, Harry; none dared to discuss Crabbe's or Pansy's performances.

But every time Hermione, Harry, Luna, or Ginny brought up who they thought would perform next, Ron's ears would turn bright red or he would quickly try to change the subject. As if he was afraid of what was to come.

By the time Dumbledore stepped up to the mic to start the second night of the talent show. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hermione got worried saying they should look for Ron. Harry, Ginny, and Luna just eyed the stage with knowing smiles.

Dumbledore cleared his throat so that everyone's eyes were on stage. "I welcome you all to the second night of the talent show. Dumbledore smiled glancing at the stairs of the stage while mumbling to himself into the mic, "This will be interesting." Everyone heard him, of course and just stared at the stage wondering what could be so interesting.

"The first contestant tonight is Ronald Weasley." He said calmly. People didn't know what to do when they heard this. So they just stood there waiting.

Ron walked up slowly to the mic ears redder then a tomato. He said stuttering a little, "I-I chose the song Sur-Surrender, by Ashlee Simpson. And Harry will play the guitar."

This amazed a lot of people including Hermione, that one, Ron was singing and two, that Harry knew how to play the guitar.

Harry walked up to the stage and summoned a red guitar and started playing. Ron turned on the extra music, took a deep breath and started singing.

__

_I__t that's the you want it_

_Well there you go_

_Baby you can have it all_

_Now that you just let me go _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah _

_I waited here for so long_

_Thinking that you 'd see _

_You just kept on running away_

_You made your misery my company_

_Open up your eyes _

_Don't you know you only get one life?_

_Oh you drive me crazy_

_Oh you just bring me down_

_Look out your window_

_My sunshine's all around_

_All you have to do is_

_Just surrender_

_Just surrender_

Everyone thought that Ron would suck, his brothers had not been able to sing, and if they could sing not as beautifully as Ron was singing right now. Ron was staring at Hermione and Hermione at Ron. They both moved their heads slightly up and down in a silent agreement to meet after tonight's show.

__

_All the pain in your heart _

_All the tears in your empty soul _

_And when you're spinning round and round _

_I'm the psycho going out of control _

Open up your eyes 

_Don't you know you're only wasting time?_

_Oh you drive me crazy_

_Oh you just bring me down_

_Look out your window_

_My sunshine's all around_

_All you have to do is_

_Just surrender_

Just surrender

Ron never took his eyes off of Hermione, and Hermione never took her eyes off of Ron. Harry was singing the background vocals and staring at Ginny smiling, and Ginny couldn't help but to smile back.

__

_You know it doesn't matter what you do _

_Don't you know I'm so over you? _

_Open up your eyes _

_Don't you know that it's your life? _

_Oh you drive me crazy _

_Oh you just bring me down _

_Look out your window _

_My sunshine's all around _

_All you gotta do _

_Oh you drive me crazy _

_Oh you just bring me down _

_Look out your window _

_My sunshine's all around _

_All you gotta do is _

_Just surrender _

_Just surrender_

_Just surrender_

_If that's the way you want it _

_Well there you go_

Ron stopped singing but he never took his eyes off Hermione. Harry finished playing and walked down the stage to Ginny who was waiting for him. And he grabbed her hand lightly in his. Ron stepped down the stairs and stood right next to Hermione. The applause was very loud and Ron was happy he was finally the center of attention, problem was the one time he was in the limelight he didn't want it.

Dumbledore stepped up to the mic and said, "That was wonderful Mr. Wealsey, and you too Harry." Hermione whispered in Ron's' ear, "I loved it, Ron" making Ron blush crimson red. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered back, "I'm glad." Hermione blushed if possible more then she did the night before at Ron's' breath tickling her ear.

"Guys, stop staring at each other and pay attention!" both Harry and Ginny whispered to them. Hermione and Ron both blushed even redder if possible. Shouting together, "We were not!" "If you say so" Harry and Ginny couldn't help laughing at the sight, both Ron and Hermione had looks of horror on their faces both secretly thinking _"They know my secret, if they tell him/her I'll ... _Their thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore speaking.

"We will now have the next contestant...."

A/N- Finally another chapter gone. I'm so sorry about the very later update I started school this week and had to get ready. So I'm going to try and update once every week. And thanks for all the reviews. Please R&R, till next time.


End file.
